Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by violetstars1039
Summary: Christmas fluff with the Winchesters.


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

*~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. This is a one shot from my Horseshoes and Hand Grenade Verse. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great.~*

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight."_

 _ **Christmas Eve**_

Dean gestured to Alec to open the front door as he adjusted his grip on the seven and a half foot Blue Spruce after wiping the sweat from his brow. It was hot. Too hot for Christmas even in New Orleans. What Dean would give for some snow right now. Not a lot of snow mind you, just a dusting would suffice. It didn't feel like Christmas without snow in his opinion. Either way here he was holding one end of a 3huge ass Christmas tree sweating his balls off. He grumbled to himself wondering how he let Lexi talk him into going out and spending a shit ton of money on a Christmas tree. Dean knew the answer. All Lexi had to do was look at him with those big green eyes and say, 'its Stella's first Christmas.', and he folded like a cheap suit.

Despite the bumpy holidays him and Sam had as kids, Dean's always loved the holidays. He still remembered his last Christmas with his Mom. He remembered baking cookies with her and then putting a plate of cookies and a glass of milk out for Santa. He remembered running down the stairs Christmas morning to find brightly wrapped gifts under the tree. Because of these memories Dean wanted to give his kids the best Christmas he could.

Once Alec finally opened the door so he and Sam could drag the tree inside the cool air of the air conditioner washed over them. Dean is relived to find that the electric is still going. Maybe if they were lucky there wouldn't be a brown out or an outage. Next thing Dean noticed was the smell. The house on Royal Street is filled with the smell of gingerbread bread cookies baking and the sound of Christmas Carols. Dean smiled as him and Sam put the tree down in the huge living room before they headed to the kitchen. They find Lexi and Jackie in the kitchen with the kids decorating cookies and getting dinner ready.

"What's all this?" Dean asked the room in general.

Lexi looked up at him with a smile but it's Jake that answered him. "We makin' cookies for Santa, Daddy."

"What no cookies for me?" Dean asked his son.

"You can have SOME." Jake said giving Dean a pointed look. "You leave some for Santa."

"Okay buddy, I will."

Dean picked Jake up out of his chair then sat down with him in his lap while Sam began to make the egg nog. Dean swept his eyes over the room and smiled. Alec and Ben are each decorating a gingerbread man and fighting over the icing, Jackie's at the counter making tamales and Stella's in Lexi's lap with icing all over her chubby hands and face. Dean grinned at his family before pressing a kiss to Jake's blonde hair. He then grabbed a gingerbread cookie and began helping Jake decorate it.

Later that night once the kids were in bed, after Dean repeatedly told them to go to sleep, he sat on the couch next to Lexi to watch A Christmas Story. It was a tradition of his and Lexi to watch the movie on Christmas Eve. It had started the first Christmas that they lived together here in New Orleans. Even though, they both could recite the movie word for word, they still loved it.

Dean reached over to the coffee table and poured himself a cup of eggnog. He took a sip, the overwhelming amount of whiskey making him cough. He glanced over at Sam his eyebrow raised as he swallowed the eggnog. Sam and Jackie are on the love seat together each with a cup of Sam's eggnog in their hands oblivious to the other occupants in the room. From the looks of it both were way past tipsy.

Dean leaned back against the couch while draping his arm around Lexi. He tugged her closer then pressed a kiss to her temple. He was happier than he ever could remember. So far, this was the best Christmas Dean's ever had. He couldn't wait till tomorrow morning when his boys will run down the stairs to see all the presents under the tree. This is everything Dean's ever wanted, a normal life. For tonight and tomorrow though, he's not going to worry about demons and monsters or manticore. No, he's going to enjoy the day and the excitement and happiness of his kids. After tomorrow Dean will go back to being a hunter with all of the danger and worry that comes along with it.


End file.
